Automated banking machines are well known in the prior art. Automated banking machines may include automated teller machines (ATMs) through which consumers may conduct banking transactions. Other types of automated banking machines may include devices which count or deliver cash or other items of value to a consumer, bank teller or other user, as well as point of sale (POS) terminals and other terminals which enable users to carry out transactions of value.
Some types of automated banking machines are used to dispense cash or other items such as tickets, travelers checks, coupons, scrip, wagering slips, vouchers, or other items of value. Some automated banking machines accept deposits in the form of envelopes, checks, cash, or other items. Some automated banking machines can be used for providing credit, making bill payments, or to debit or deposit funds in various accounts.
Automated banking machines typically include a user interface. The interface can be used to provide visual outputs to a user as well as to receive user inputs. A common output device for an interface is a visual display. A display module can be used to provide outputs and other information to a user. In some machines a display module may include a “touch screen” which enables a user to input instructions by bringing a finger adjacent to the screen of the display module. In machines that use a touch screen, the touch screen can serve as both an output device and an input device.
Many different types of displays can be used with regard to automated banking machines. The displays may be the conventional type or the touch screen type. Such machines may also use displays which are liquid crystal (LCD) or flat panel types, as well as CRT types. Monochrome displays can be used in some machines while color displays can be used in others.